Minamino Suuichi
by Scythe24
Summary: There are simply not enough Kuronue featured fics on this site. And even less YoukoKuronue fics, although that can be understandable. This fic also features everyones favourite Game Master, as a reincarnated Kuronue's brother! And...their house burned dow
1. Minamino Suuichi

Minamino Suuichi

Scythe24: …eto..yeah I decided to write another Kurama centric fic, featuring Kuronue of course. This one has no OC's though and is probably going to be shonen ai.

Suuichi (my vampire Suuichi not kitsune Suuichi): gaspith! Shonen ai! Innocent Christian girl!

Scythe24/sticks tongue out at him\ Shut up Maniac.

Chapter One: Minamino Suuichi

Minamino Suuichi, kind, polite, model son/student/citizen, handsome, unobtrusive, and overall perfect human being. Except he wasn't quite human. In fact most of his life was spent as a demon. A demon thief at that, a murdering, emotionless bastard if you had to ask. His human friends that knew of this past liked to ignore that fact, or pretend that he had been a 'nice' demon. It is all but impossible to grow up alone in the demon world, and survive, without being 'bad'. Oh there were nice demons, generally Koorime, who were a group of female demons living by themselves with very little contact with the rest of the Makai.

But back to Minamino Suuichi, the perfect human. The red-haired bishonen was currently sitting at his desk in his room his nose stuck in a book about the world's most deadly plants. Not exactly perfect human behavior but there was no one in his room at the moment and if someone came in the book was angled so that you couldn't see it. A light tap on his door brought the former thief out of his studies.

The door opened a bit and Shiori, Suuichi's mother, popped her head in. "Dinner Suuichi, oh and your brother's friend and his brother are here. Their apartment burned down and they needed somewhere to stay."

Suuichi frowned a bit at the thought of guests but hid it from the kind brown-haired woman at his door. "Of course Mother. I'll be right down." Shiori nodded and left.

He put the book back onto the shelf and straightened his clothes (white button down and blue jeans) before leaving his room to interact with humanity once more. Upon reaching the kitchen he was suitably shocked to find his younger brother, also named Suuichi, laughing with who must have been his friend. A boy Suuichi knew to be named Amanema, he knew this as he had killed the boy once.

Amanema stopped laughing when he saw Suuichi, his look of shock turned into on of happy recognition. "Hey Suuichi!"

"Amanema-kun…Kon ban wa."

"You know Amanema-kun Aniki?" The young Suuichi asked grinning happily, at least he knew his stepbrother would like his friend.

"Hai. We met at the arcade, ne Amanema-kun." The thief lowered his head, causing shadows to creep over his eyes.

"H-hai. Suuichi-san's one of the only people to ever beat me." Suuichi, the elder of course, took a seat across from the Game Master with a pleasant smile.

"Aa. You would have won if you had concentrated."

"I just couldn't think." Amanema shrugged.

Another teenager, apparently Amanema's brother, frowned at the gamer. "You couldn't concentrate on a b **game /b **? Why? What was going on then? Even the most serious of problems you can block out in a game."

Amanema looked down at the table and shrugged. "I can't remember." Lied the boy, his brother obviously knew he was lying and his frown deepened.

"Suuichi, this is Kenji. Kenji this is Suuichi-kun's step brother, Suuichi." Shiori giggled. "I think we're going to have to think up a nickname for one of you."

Both Suuichi's nodded with a smile, a small smile on the demon's part however.

"I heard someone call Aniki 'kitsune' once?"

"Kitsune?" Shiori repeated quietly then smiled at her elder son. "Well what do you think Suuichi?"

The redhead smiled. "I don't mind, my friends call me that all the time. I really have no idea why."

"Kitsune are cunning, mischievous and fast thinkers. Any of those apply to you fox-boy?" Kenji turned slightly in his seat to stare at the 'fox'.

"I have good enough grades I suppose."

"Good enough! Suuichi you are at the top of your grade!"

"Aa well…Kitsune works then correct?"

"Hai!" Amanema smiled. "You will be known from now on as Kitsune!" 'Kitsune' smiled at the overdramatic antics of the revived boy and his own brother's over excited 'hai'. His mother even joined in echoing the 'hai'. Kenji was the only silent one, although there was an amused smirk on his lips. "Now can we eat?"

The majority of the table laughed and said 'itadakimasu'.

After dinner Kitsune directed Kenji up stairs to his room. They would have to share as the Minamino's small house didn't have a spare bedroom. Kitsune was a bit worried that Kenji would discover his rather imperfect love of destructive plants and human weaponry. He was also rather worried about his drawings of the demon world and the things from it that were hidden in the room. Needless to say Hiei would have to stay at Yusuke's house if he wanted protection from the rain or snow.

"Here it is." Kitsune smiled calmly, if not a it coolly, at his new roommate.

Kenji walked past him into the room and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Somehow I was expecting something darker from a Reikai Tentai." Kitsune didn't show an outward reaction to the title, he had half suspected Amanema might tell his brother about his Chapter Black adventure.

"Aa. I see Amanema told you of Shinobu Sensui and the resulting happenings."

"Hai. He even told me that he died. Described the Reikai in great detail." Kitsune waited in silence, did Kenji know that he had been the one to kill his brother? "Using psychological warfare on a child tsk tsk."

"Would you prefer to have had him die at the hands of a hundred hungry demons."

"Not particularly…will you tell Koenma 'thanks' in the rudest possible way next time you see him?"

"The rudest possible way? Why?"

"I don't like authority."

"Aa." Kitsune chuckled and moved farther into his room, closing the door behind him. "It is a dark room you just have to look for it. Although I don't recommend going through my things. I'm a tad territorial."

"Che. Like a fox?"

"Perhaps."

Scythe24: I like the first two paragraphs, hate when Shiori tells Kurama about Amanema and his brother moving in and like the end…so I can't write…

Megumi: We never said that.

Suuichi: Speak for yourself…/Megumi glares at him\ actually I kinda like the dinner scene…

Megumi: - R&R please!

Glossary (Just in case): Shonen ai- boy love (slash, gays, ect.)

Koorime- ice maiden apparitions (Yukina)

Makai- Demon World

Bishonen- pretty boy, beautiful boy

Kon ban wa- Good evening

Aniki- big brother

Hai- yes

Kitsune- fox

Itadakimasu- Let's eat, thanks for the food, ect. (kinda like grace)


	2. Tsukihito Kenji

Minamino Suuichi 

Scythe24: Another chappie! This one was harder to write, I had trouble getting into character.

Suuichi: Ever tried not acting like a hungry vampire on national television when the hostess is wearing a low neckline and trying to attract you? Now that's hard.

Megumi/sigh\ Why do I know you…

Suuichi: Wonders of the universe.

Megumi: Damn the wonders…

Scythe24: I think I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, opps…Any ways I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will. /crying\ MUST YOU RUB IT IN!

Chapter 2: Tsukihito Kenji 

Looking across the dinner table at my brother and his friend I can't help but feel a little jealous. Amanema was still held shards of innocence, even after having helped with a plan to let youkai run havoc in the Ningenkai. I can't remember being innocent, ever. But I'm a demon so I suppose that makes sense. Or maybe I should say former demon, demon reincarnated into a human body? Yeah that sounds better. Oh how I miss the 'good ol days'. Theiving, drinking (although I still do that), and above all…my beautiful body! Oh this human one's alright, thin, tall and well muscled thanks to the school weight room. My hair is long, not as long as it was but long enough to put in a small ponytail and is dyed black, it's naturally light brown like Amanema's. I also have black eyes, dark as the night, but they aren't **my** brilliant purple. I've tried looking for contacts close to the colour but none do justice, although I do have purple contacts I wear sometimes.

"…Suuichi-san's one of the only people who has ever beaten me." I snapped out of my thoughts when my brother's voice managed to make it to my brain.

"Aa. You would have won if you had concentrated." A voice came from my left. This must be Suuichi-san. Taking a look out of the corner of my eye I could see that he was feminine, redheaded and had vibrant green eyes. _Eyes of Nature_ my partner would have said. He had always been poetic about his precious plants.

"I just couldn't think." I focused on my brother again. He shrugged.

"You couldn't concentrate on a **game**?" I ask in a confused manner. There was only one game Amanema had lost due to concentration issues, and Amanema wouldn't let these humans know about that. "Why? What was going on then? Even the most serious of problems you can't block out in a game."

"I can't remember." He lied. So this Suuichi really was the Reikai Tentai that killed my itoutou.

In an attempt to break the new silence Shiori smiled and introduced Suuichi and I. She then suggested that one of the Suuichi's needed a nickname. The younger Suuichi suggested 'kitsune'. I didn't like that a do-gooder human would have such an honoured title, at least in my mind it was.

Red said that his friends started calling him 'kitsune' and he has no idea why. I spoke up of course to save the name of fox demons everywhere, or at least the one in my mind. "Kitsune are cunning, mischievous and fast thinkers. Any of those apply to you fox-boy?" I turned slightly to stare at those leaf green eyes.

"I have good enough grades I suppose." A horrible answer. And with me staring at his eyes of intently he did nothing to hide the deciet that crossed them. He was a fox, but not for his grades.

I was silent throughout the dinner, so was the newly dubbed Kitsune. Afterwards I was led up to Kitsune's room, and told I would be sharing with him. He smiled and politely agreed, then told me to follow him in the same calm, polite manner. After that he was rather cold, I was invading his territory.

I have to admit the guy's a good actor, he would have made a great con artist.

"Here it is." I walked past the redhead into the pale yellow room. The room was pale yellow and full of books, nothing out of place. It was so perfect it would have been flawed, were it not for the perfect image Kitsune projected. I could feel a smirk tug at the corner of my mouth. I wonder what his mother would say if she knew he had killed before?

"Somehow," I take another rather amused glance around the room, "I expected something darker from a Reikai Tentai." He didn't react, I didn't expect him to.

"Aa. I see Amanema told you of Shinobu Sensui and the resulting happenings."

"Hai. He even told me that he died. Described the Reikai in great detail." Kitsune didn't respond so I continued. "Using psychological warfare on a child tsk tsk."

"Would you prefer to have had him die at the hands of a hundred hungry demons." I hid my wince, I wanted the portal to Makai open, I wanted to go home. But not at the cost of my brother's life.

"Not particularly…will you tell Koenma 'thanks' in the rudest possible way next time you see him?" Stupid Toddler that he is.

"The rudest possible way? Why?"

"I don't like authority." More like I don't think Reikai or anyone in it.

"Aa." Kitsune chuckled and moved farther into his room, closing the door behind him. "It is a dark room you just have to look for it. Although I don't recommend going through my things. I'm a tad territorial."

"Che. Like a fox?"

"Perhaps."

I might have to ammend my hating of everyone in Reikai, this guy's alright. For a human.

Scythe24: Okay so it's pretty obvious who that is right? If it's not you need to be shot, what kinda Kuronue fan are you!

Suuichi: Can I kill 'em?

Megumi/smakes him\ NO!

Suuichi: whimper….

Scythe24:…….R&R?

Glossary: Youkai- demon(s)

Ningenkai- Human World

Reikai Tentai- Spirit Detective(s)

Itoutou- little brother

Kitsune- fox

Reikai- Spirit World

Makai- Demon World


	3. Urameshi Yusuke

Minamino Suuichi 

Scythe24: hi. Gomen for the slow updating I'm horrible for it.

Suuichi: Yep you are. (Again this is the vamp Suu, not fox Suu)

Megumi: I can't defend you this time. Scythe24 doesn't own shit, except the YuYu Hakusho Movie!

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm a little late."

"Hey Kurama! Wanna spar? I'm dying for some action!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara it seemed had tried to appease the Demon Lord's fight lust, he was sitting on Genkai's porch nursing his various wounds.

"Sure." Kenji walked up behind the redhead, looking around in bored interest. "This is Tsukihito Kenji. He and his brother have been living with us for the past few weeks."

"Tsukihito? That name sounds really familiar…"

"Tsukihito Amanema, the Game Master, is my little brother." Yusuke's mouth formed a little 'o', then his eyes widened and he looked at Kenji oddly.

"So…what do you know?"

"Makai, Reikai Tentai, demons. All of what Amanema knows."

"Okay cool. I'm Urameshi Yusuke." During this short conversation, Kurama had moved over to the porch and had removed his dark blue jean jacket and watch. In what Kuwabara thought an odd move, the fox also removed his shoes and socks.

As he walked out to where Yusuke was standing it made more sense as the grass reacted to the slight bit of Reiki they were being fed from just touching the skin. Kenji went to sit beside Kuwabara and watch the fight. Yukina also walked out, bringing with her bandages, water and snacks.

Yusuke pushed off the ground, practically flying at the emotionless Kurama. The detective's punch met with a wall of solid grass at the last second and the recoil sent him flying back some feet. The grass moved back down to its regular height and Yusuke's eyes widened to see Kurama coming fast at him with his fist pulled back. He immediately moved to the side but realized too late that the grass had wrapped around his ankles. He crashed into the ground with a small curse, then a larger one when he found Kurama standing over him with a smirk.

"Taking a nap my Lord?"

"Fuck it's a full moon tonight isn't it."

"No I'm just bored." Yusuke stood, as the grass had retreated. He wearily eyed his fellow demon. "If only Hiei were here ne? We could use a good one on one on one battle."

"I'll spar with you." The two turned towards Kenji, rather shocked that he had offered. "Amanema can fight with a joystick and keypad, but I kick ass old style." The brunette smirked.

"Idunno. Fighting with us can get messy. That's why we like Hiei, he's a masochist."

"And we aren't?"

"And I'm not?" Yusuke shrugged.

"If you really want to, but don't sue us for getting you hospitalized or anything."

The three stood equal distances from each other and waited for someone to attack. Yusuke and Kenji got bored at the same moment and both charged Kurama, who smirked. The two were quite alike.

"Itaiii…!" Kenji whimpered as Yukina applied more antiseptic to one of the many cuts littering the boy's body. "Fuck Kitsune, couldn't you have gone a **little** bit easy on us!" Yusuke, although still mostly whole, was lying unconscious against a wall.

"No." He was given a very odd look from Yukina.

"You usually do go easy on them though. Why couldn't you today."

"Lust." Was the simple answer, Yusuke had woken up just in time to hear it and smirked.

"Blood lust."

"Nope." Green eyes flickered to the Demon Lord with a deadly smirk. "Sexual lust. I haven't had sex in…a long time." Yusuke, and Kuwabara gave him disbelieving looks, apparently they thought he was still a virgin.

…Well…he was, as a human at least. Humans weren't good at sex in his opinion.

Kenji chuckled. "Well I certainly didn't expect that. Although I do understand you…even if I am a virgin." A quietly muttered 'Inari dammit' followed this admission.

"How long have you been around Kitsune, you're already picking up his curses?" Yusuke grinned.

"Huh? Oh the 'Inari' thing? I've been doing that since I was born, I kinda worship the fox."

"A good choice, lest the fox god decide to prank some lowly _human_." They were rather shocked to hear the disgust in the last word from the 'perfect human's' mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay Kitsune?" The redhead sighed and nodded.

"Hai, I'm fine. Just tired." He gave the detective a small lopsided smile. Yusuke gave him a rather concerned look.

"You're bored, lusting, tired, and you say you're fine? Ku-Kitsune that really doesn't sound good."

"Well maybe I'm not okay then."

"So talk to me Fox-boy?" Yusuke smirked.

"I would prefer Kuwabara-kun and Kenji-kun not understand what we discuss."

So talk in a language only we can understand. (A/N: underlined is common Makian dialect.)

I miss my life, I miss my alcohol, and I miss my mate.

So you're just homesi- MATE!

The fox grinned. My mate, yes. I had a mate.

Why haven't you ever tried to track them down? Yusuke winced as he watched his friend's face crumble. Oh… if you don't mind my asking…how did they die?

Bamboo poles. His necklace broke and he fell into the trap. Yusuke was about to say something when Kenji who had been humming, pacing and staring pointedly at the forest turned to them suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He blurted. "I was a demon I know the language…and I know that story."

Scythe24: Some Yaoi-ness next chappie!

Megumi/dances\

Glossary: Gomen - sorry

Makai – Demon World

Reikai – Spirit World

Tentai – Reikai Tentai – Spirit World Detective

Reiki – Spirit energy

Ne(e) – softens a random question or comment, kinda like 'eh'

Itai – ouch

Kitsune - fox

Inari – Fox God, prankster

-kun – suffix added to the name of a kind of distant friend

Yaoi – boy love, slash, gayness


	4. Kuronue

Minamino Suuichi

Scythe24: blah, the school year just started up, but I've got mostly good classes. I somehow ended up with my little sister in first and last period, and we have the same teacher too.

Megumi: Scythe24 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and makes no profit off of this, only pleasure from stealing and torturing. o.O

Chapter 4: Kuronue

Kurama summoned up the vilest Makian curses he knew and let them out in a long, angry string. Kenji's eyes widened a bit at every word before beginning to silently shake with laughter. At the end the fox snapped "What!" with his face turning a bit red.

"You're very creative, have I ever told you that Youko?" Kenji smirked at him. "Cat-like, dirt muncher, head fucker, slave? So like you, fox."

"Did I know you?"

"Yep." Kenji's smirk widened. "You knew me quite well. Even my favourite flower." Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"Favourite flower…Lily…or…Nightshade?" The red-head shook his head. "Nevermind. It's Nightshade obviously, he's dead."

"I'm not Hana, Kurama." Kenji frowned. "And who came up with the theory of possessing a soulless ningen and take over their life? Me that's who." Kurama stared at him, eyes wide and breathing heavily. "Feel it Fox-boy." Youki streamed out of the demon's body, brilliant amethyst and a small stream of gold based at the neck.

Kurama gulped and let loose his own youki, gold with a thicker stream of the same amethyst. "Kuronue." He muttered, the other nodded and held open his arms. The rest of the onlookers were extremely surprised to see Kurama fall into the arms and cling for dear life to the other demon's shoulders. "_Kuronue, I missed you so much. Oh Inari I missed you!_" (other dialects of Makai will be italicized and underlined)

The other held Kurama close and muttered in a softer dialect than the one the fox was using. He saw the others staring a smirked mischievously. Slowly sliding a hand up Kurama's back, Kenji grasped the demons hair and gently pulled him far enough away to press a hard kiss on the other's mouth. Yusuke and Kuwabara formed new jaw-shaped dents in the floor while Yukina just blinked.

"You two should learn what different aura's mean." Yukina smiled. "You see those small strands of different colour?"

"Mates." Yusuke nodded. "I should have realized, I just got shocked."

Kurama gasped for a bit of breath when Kuronue let him up. "Oh Inari…" The red-head buried his head in the brunette's neck. Said brunette began running his hand through the long strands of crimson.

"You alright 'Rama?" The head bobbed in a nod without leaving it's place on his neck, making the newest former demon chuckle. "Okay, I trust you."

Yukina gasped slightly. "M-most don't run around just saying that…"

"We would sometimes." Kuronue smiled at the Koorime. "I think others just brushed it off because Kurama is the King of Thieves and I'm his partner."

"I think I believe in Fate now…" Toushin muttered after a moment of everyone just watching the cuddling couple. "I mean…how likely is it for you to be Amanema's brother?"

Kurama lifted his head now and the thieves just looked at each other then laughed. "Fate likes us again!"

"Huh?" Kuwabara stared dumbly, "But wait…who is this guy Kurama?"

"This, Kuwabara, is my old theiving partner and my mate. Meet Kuronue." Kurama smiled.

Scythe24: I have nothing to say….R&R

Glossary: Ningen- human 

Youki- Demon energy

Koorime- Ice Maiden

Toushin- One of the three Demon Lords


End file.
